


Привыкая друг к другу

by hisaribi



Series: Эйдж-шифтер!Стайлз [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Stiles Stilinski, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Indulgent, Stiles-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Привыкать к новой среде сложно. Особенно с учётом обстоятельств между Стайлзом и Питером.





	Привыкая друг к другу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting used to each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017744) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Бета: [Эошаан](http://keepeth.diary.ru/)  
> Писалось в команде fandom Non-trivial AU 2018

Они съехались друг с другом (точнее, Стайлз переехал в квартиру Питера) менее недели назад. Папа не особо этому обрадовался. Он даже спросил, всё ли в порядке у Стайлза с головой, прежде чем поинтересоваться, зачем всё это, и Стайлз честно не мог его винить.  
  
Осторожность необходима. И, что ж, Стайлз был настолько осторожен, насколько только мог. Питер дал ему отдельную комнату, и Стайлз спал только там, крепко закрывая дверь. Он не обращался, пока нет, по крайней мере, пока не стал бы уверен в своей безопасности.  
  
Но в глубине души Стайлз почти не считал это необходимым. И Питер не давил на него, что было, ну, приятно. Он почти не говорил на эту тему, просто спросил несколько базовых вещей про эйдж-шифтинг, например, как давно он мог это сделать (с раннего детства), с какой стороны семьи пришли эти способности (он не знал наверняка, возможно, с отцовской, бабушка была серой лошадкой семейства), было ли это больно (не всегда, иногда скорее немного неприятно). Ничего действительно личного или серьёзного, типа как, почему и когда.  
  
Питер осторожно его касался, почти стеснительно, за неимением лучшего слова. Словно бы он не был уверен и проверял границы. Стайлз не считал себя настолько неприступным, но всё же многое произошло в Бикон-Хиллз. Они почти сблизились до Ногицуне и фиаско в Мексике, и, скорее всего, произошедшее на станции принесло им больше вреда, чем пользы.  
  
Вред, который наконец-то позволил Стайлзу вырваться из той адской дыры, словно бы что-то отрезало все связывающие его ниточки. Он казался себе лёгким, обрёл новую перспективу взгляда на вещи, да и люди вокруг него потеряли часть общих воспоминаний об их прошлом.  
  
Это ощущалось как новое начало, и Стайлз позволил себе небольшую надежду, может быть, то же чувствовал и Питер.  
  
Они сидели за обеденным столом через неделю после переезда Стайлза. Питер хорошо готовил и по какой-то причине не подпускал Стайлза к плите; не то чтобы тот испортил бы еду или вроде того. Он готовил себе и отцу с восьми лет и не мог забыть всё, после того как стал жить один.  
  
Правда, конечно, что он почти не готовил во взрослом теле, но мастерство таки не пропьёшь.  
  
Между ними висела уютная тишина, но вся ситуация немного напрягала Стайлза. Так что он вздохнул и отложил вилку. Питер посмотрел на него поверх ноутбука (и он не разрешал Стайлзу заниматься делами за обеденным столом, но сам занимался чем угодно, и, возможно, это было нечестно, так что Стайлз несколько раз просто из вредности делал что-то во время еды, но ему быстро это наскучило).  
  
— Значит, наша сделка, — начал Стайлз, не ходя вокруг да около. — Я не уверен, что стоит начинать сразу быстро, типа сразу становиться ребёнком или типа того.  
  
Питер задумался на несколько секунд, затем кивнул.  
  
— Согласен. Возможно, нам стоит сделать соотношение роста и возраста.  
  
И Стайлз об этом не задумывался.  
  
— Ха, — это прекрасная идея. Он обычно оставался около метра ростом, что означало четыре-восемь лет, но он никогда особо не знал, как это соотносилось между собой. — Так, мы возьмём что-то вроде среднего роста для мальчиков, или мне попросить папу найти мои отметки?  
  
— Твой рост в определённый возраст будет более естественным для тебя, я так думаю. — Питер пожал плечами.  
  
— Наверное, — Стайлз кивнул. — Я вроде как помню, что в последний раз рост мерили в шестнадцать, обязательная проверка здоровья, я был, типа, метр семьдесят пять.  
  
— Ты стал немного выше. Сантиметра на четыре.  
  
— Не удивлюсь, — Стайлз кивнул. — Так, есть идеи?  
  
— Когда ты обычно обращался, что указывало, что ты достаточно помолодел? — спросил Питер.  
  
— Э, обычно то, что оказывалось на уровне моих глаз. Типа, я знаю, что достаточно, если дверные ручки на уровне моих глаз, и слишком сильно, если не могу до них достать.  
  
Питер кивнул и постучал указательным пальцем по столу.  
  
— Мы можем сделать так. Две метки: левая — это твой рост и возраст, правая — уровень твоих глаз. Так что будем знать точный твой возраст.  
  
— Ха, я сам до этого не додумался только потому, что мне не особо нужно было проверять. Но идея хорошая.  
  
— Хочешь начать сейчас?  
  
— Ну, я пока что не попросил у папы информацию, так что...  
  
— Нет, в плане, посмотрим, как это будет с твоим нынешним возрастом и шестнадцатилетним. Просто чтобы знать, как это должно работать.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз.  
  
Что же, он встретил Питера в шестнадцать, и у него примерно столько же шансов сбежать и сейчас, и он также не остался бы слабым и слишком беззащитным, если что-то пошло бы не так. Стайлз почти встал, когда Питер перехватил его руку.  
  
— Закончи есть, и потом будем думать, как это сделать.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, и ему пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать что-то типа «да, пап». Потому что в их случае, скорее всего, это недалеко от правды.  
  
Питер странно на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал. Внезапно Стайлзу расхотелось есть, и в то же время казалось, что он не хотел доедать, только потому что из-за этого откладывалось составление соотношения. Он перебирал еду на тарелке, затем решил, что стоит просто доесть уже.  
  
Он встал, взял свою и Питера тарелки и отнёс в посудомоечную машинку.  
  
— Ладно, я всё. Есть идеи, как нам это провернуть?  
  
— У меня есть рулон факсовой бумаги, можем прикрепить к стене в твоей комнате и отмечать линии там.  
  
— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз. — Хорошая идея. Так, а двусторонний скотч у нас есть?  
  
— Да, он в комоде, возьми его. Я принесу бумагу.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Стайлз помогал отрезать двухметровый лист. Затем у них ушло ещё немного времени на поиск рулетки и фломастеров.  
  
Когда они закончили с этим, Стайлз почувствовал тревогу без особой на то причины. Он переехал к Питеру именно за этим, так почему он так опасался делать то, что умел хорошо?  
  
— Мы не обязаны делать это сейчас, если тебе не хочется.  
  
Чёртовы оборотни и их супер-обоняние. Стайлз вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Всё в порядке. Давай.  
  
Стайлз подошёл ближе к стене. Питер положил линейку на макушку Стайлза и нарисовал линию на бумаге. Стайлз сдвинулся правее и нарисовал ещё одну, на уровне своих глаз.  
  
— Ладно, — Стайлз почти прошептал, наблюдая как Питер приложил рулетку и написал точный рост.  
  
— Метр семьдесят девять. И правда четыре сантиметра.  
  
— Хах. И всё равно не совсем метр восемьдесят, что грустно.  
  
— Не особо.  
  
— Ой, подожди, мы ведь с тобой почти одного роста, да?  
  
— Да, Стайлз.  
  
— Это так грустно для нас обоих.  
  
Питер вздохнул, раздражённо и несколько полюбовно в одно и то же время. Затем он нарисовал отметку на метр семидесяти пяти.  
  
— Вот и твои шестнадцать. Я искренне удивлён, что у тебя в то время не было прыщей.  
  
— Хорошие гены, — Стайлз пожал плечами и посмотрел на новую отметку. Она почти на одном уровне с его глазами.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Он сдвинулся правее и начал обращаться. Питер снова положил линейку на его голову. Стайлз не чувствовал особой разницы, пока что рано. Он просто видел, как отметки оставались на одном месте на несколько секунд, а затем поползли вверх.  
  
— Хватит.  
  
Голос Питера удивил, хотя Стайлз должен был ожидать этого. Он прозвучал почти над ухом, и это вымораживало сильнее всего.  
  
Стайлз остановил обращение и посмотрел на линейку, которая была почти на линии. Возможно, точнее Стайлз бы не смог. Он никогда не умел принимать строго определённый вид, так что такое попадание — уже неплохо.  
  
Он сдвинулся правее и нарисовал новую линию на уровне глаз, пока Питер подписывал отметку. Стайлз опасался оборачиваться и, возможно, если бы он отказался от их соглашения прямо сейчас, Питер бы понял, но не то чтобы это принесло бы пользу кому-либо из них.  
  
Так что он обернулся и посмотрел на Питера. У него был тот же немного уязвлённый вид, как когда Стайлз вышел к нему после их первой встречи в продуктовом.  
  
Не самые лучшие воспоминания, это уж точно. Стайлз посмотрел вниз.  
  
— Мне нужно позвонить отцу, попросить его найти измерения.  
  
— Нужно, — сказал Питер, словно бы не был уверен. — Ещё, у тебя волосы не стали короче. В первый раз я этого не заметил.  
  
— Да, почему-то так происходит. Хотя я не пытался их подстричь, когда был моложе, так что понятия не имею как бы это повлияло на меня нормального.  
  
— Тебя взрослого.  
  
— Прости, что?  
  
— Это не нормальный ты, если тебе хочется обратиться, верно?  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, наверное. И что это, как-то ободряющая речь?  
  
— Мерзкий подросток, — Питер фыркнул и осторожно поднёс руку к голове Стайлза. Стайлз не вздрогнул и не отодвинулся, хотя и немного напрягся. Питер принял это за разрешение и погладил Стайлза. — Но тебе необходимо научиться признавать себя ребёнком и взрослым. Потенциально у тебя впереди вечность.  
  
— Ага, бессмертие и всё такое. Хотя это будет довольно скучно и грустно, все люди, которых я люблю, умрут однажды, если решу остаться ребёнком.  
  
Разговор приобрёл мрачный тон крайне быстро, но Стайлз действительно об этом размышлял. Так что он знал обо всех потенциальных возможностях его эйдж-шифтинга, как и обо всех отрицательных сторонах. И Стайлз даже немного гордился собой за то, что даже глазом не моргнул. Если Питера подобные слова напрягли, то он этого не показал.  
  
Питер опустил руку на шею Стайлза и отметил его своим запахом. Стайлз также не отшатнулся.  
  
— Просто подумай о том, что я сказал. Как оборотень, ты имеешь больше возможностей, чем обычные люди, и даже больше, чем я или кто-то из подобных мне. Ты можешь использовать все свои преимущества, если научишься признавать все свои формы.  
  
Питер похлопал его по плечу и вышел из комнаты. Стайлз вздохнул и закрыл возможно горящее лицо руками.  
  
Принять, кто он во всех формах? Стайлзу хотелось бы, чтобы Скотт принял его волчью сторону так сильно, что он сам игнорировал его собственное обращение.  
  
Ему также стало интересно, чувствовал ли Питер себя лучше человеком или волком, хотя он так никогда и не освоил полную форму волка. Или, точнее, Стайлз не уверен, мог ли Питер или нет, он не уверен, пытался ли Питер вообще.  
  
Стайлз ещё раз глубоко вздохнул и пошёл к телефону. Ему нужно было позвонить папе.  
  
И что же, когда он не обратился обратно во взрослого этим вечером, никто ничего ему не сказал. Хотя Питер казался немного довольным этим без заметной причины, но Стайлз особо об этом не думал.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
